One Stormy Night
by Jolliapplegirl
Summary: When Kojiro was a young child, he got lost in the mountains and met a young girl. KojiroxMusashi. oneshot


This is an idea that came to me one day and i just wanted to write it out. Hope you like it.

Kojiro huddled in a ball next to the fire as the wind ripped through the air outside the cave he sat in. He was hungry, alone and scared. _How did I get myself in this mess?_ He wondered with tears in his eyes.

It all started that morning, when his parents, whom were busy with business deal but couldn't find a proper sitter, decided to take Kojiro on a trip to the mountains. It was cold and snowy but Kojiro loved it. It was his first time going to such a place.

"Don't go off too far, Kojiro." His mother called after him as he ran to the door of the cabin to play. She always said things like that even though Kojiro was a careful child.

"Yes, mother." He said over his shoulder. He pushed the door closed behind him and basked in the cold beauty of the scenery. He'd been to a lot of places but never somewhere with this much snow. His parents hated the cold but it looked like some kind of wonderland to him.

Laughing, he ran through the snow. It was fun. The snow was thick and soft, like a cushion. He saw some wild Pokémon and tried to lure them closer by offering food. Few actually did so. When they did, they were a comfortable mass of warmth.

After some hours, Kojiro had grown tired and turned to walk back to the cabin. But when he looked around, he found that he couldn't find the cabin. Nothing looked familiar. There was just trees and snow. Spinning, Kojiro tried to find a landmark before panic set in.

"Hello!" he called out, searching for someone. "Is anyone out there? I'm lost!" no one replied.

Shivering, he pondered what to do. He'd always been told that if he was ever lost, he should stay where he was. Unfortunately, the wind was picking up and his clothes were soaked from all the snow. Staying out here was suicide. So he decided to look for a nice warm cave to stay in for the night.

As night began to fall, the winds picked up. Soon, Kojiro couldn't see anything but white. The winds cut against his skin like tiny blades and his movements got slower. _Where was a cave when I need one? _He thought desperately.

Then, out of the blue, he saw a light. It was faint and flickering but it was there. Shelter! He cheered. Somewhere warm and safe from the blistering cold. With renewed vigor, Kojiro trudged forward toward that light. The light bigger and bigger until he saw that the fire pit law in a cave. He almost dove for it.

He landed on the mouth of the cave, panting from exertion. He looked up and saw the fire, unattended and strong. His eyes started to tear. If it hadn't been for this light, he thought, rubbing his eyes, I would have been lost in that storm. Crawling closer, he reveled in the warmth of the fire.

Sniffling, he walked to the other side of the fire and took off his jacket and pants. Both were wet and needed to dry. Standing in only his sweater and long johns, Kojiro found some long sticks to hang his clothes on. As he tried to relax, he realized something important. That the fire was well tended and deliberately placed so that one could see it even in a storm. So that meant… someone made the fire.

Just then, Kojiro heard a crack. His back had been to the mouth of the cave so he hadn't noticed that another person had come in until that crack. He turned to see a girl, about his age, standing there. She had bright magenta hair that lay flat and wet against her head. Big blue eyes stared at him casually. She wore a heavy coat and carried a bundle of stick.

The two stared at each other for a while. The girl took a step forward and, for some reason, Kojiro took a step back. There was no reason to do so but he felt he had to.

"Who are you?" she asked, clearly pissed about finding someone else in her shelter. Kojiro wasn't used to that. Usually, people handed him their stuff on a silver platter. So he was shocked by the girl's behavior.

"Um…" He started but stopped when the girl dumped her back pack onto the floor of the cave. She walked closer and stood before him soon. She glared down at him with blazing eyes the same color as her hair.

"Don't 'um' me!" She ordered. "I don't know you. Are you new to the area?" she asked, sitting down.

"N-no." he replied, honestly scared. Only his fiancée was this fierce and she did it in a creepy stalker kind of way. This girl seemed to be a storm by herself. "My parents had business here and…"

She turned to him, then. Kojiro couldn't help but stare. Her hair and eyes kept him riveted. She was to be a pretty woman later in life but right then; Kojiro couldn't help but think that she held her own against all the pretty women he'd met in his short life.

"Your parents? So you're lost?" she asked, her tone changing. Kojiro looked away, the concern in her voice doing weird things to his insides. He nodded. "Oh, then it's a good thing you found this place. Otherwise, you would have died from the cold. It gets pretty fierce up here."

"But… it doesn't seem like you mind all that much." He realized, turning around to her. She had walked in pretty casually and she had everything set up as if she knew it was going to happen.

"That's because this is my home." She said with a smile. Kojiro face heated up for some reason. "I love the snow and the storms. I love the Pokémon I see wandering around and the quiet before the storm. But most of all, I love the sight of the undisturbed snow in the morning. How the blanket of snow glows in the morning light."

Kojiro stared. She looked like a know angel just then. Despite her bright colors, she looked so serene just then, Kojiro felt at peace as well. He too had seen that sight, the undisturbed snow in the morning light.

So they sat quietly next to each other, the cave silent except for the crackling of the flame. Kojiro's face was still red but the girl looked fine. She sighed and got up. Kojiro looked up to see her removing her clothes.

"Hey! What are you doing!" he cried, looking away. He'd never seen a girl naked but he'd been told never to look.

The girl turned to him, confused. "What do you mean 'what am I doing'?" she retorted, like he was asking a stupid question. "My clothes are wet so I have to hang them up to dry. Besides, it's not like I'm naked."

Kojiro looked up to see that she was indeed not naked. She wore long Jones and a sweater. He was relieved. "I-I thought…" he started.

"You thought what?" she interrupted. "That I was naked next to you? You're a stranger. Why would I do something so stupid?" Kojiro said nothing. The girl let out a breath and sat back down after hanging her clothes next to his. "You know, kid, you really need to grow a back bone. You shouldn't let people push you around like I am."

"I have a backbone." He said, a bit unsure.

"Really?" she replied. "When was the last time you told someone 'no, I'm not doing that'?" She asked. Kojiro thought back but couldn't think of one time. Not once. He looked away. "I thought so. Here's what you do, kid. Let out a breath and shout that you don't want do whatever they are insisting. You have to shout."

"Why?" he asked, yawning. He was getting tired.

"That way, they won't ask, 'what did you say'? That's what always makes us kids back off. But if you make it clear from the beginning, it's easier." She replied with a yawn. Clearly, they were both tired. The girl crawled over to her back pack and pulled out a blanket. She came back and wrapped it around the two of them.

"To keep us both warm." She said in way of explanation. Yawning once more, she closed her eyes and put her head on Kojiro's shoulder.

"Ok." He said, closing his eyes as well. "Good night, Aka-chan." He whispered. This made her giggle.

"Aka-chan? I'm not red." She retorted, not opening her eyes. "Well, then. Good night to you too, Ao-kun." She said.

The two laughed and cuddled close. They leaned against each other and fell asleep.

The next morning, Kojiro woke up alone. The fire was out and looked to have never been there. He would have thought the whole night was a dream but his clothes were folded next to him with a note.

**_It was nice to spend that stormy night with you, Ao-kun._**

It read. Kojiro smiled. It truly was nice. He walked out after getting dressed and soon found his parents looking for him. They were worried sick, which was no surprise and insisted that he be careful. Kojiro rolled his eyes. Why parents insisted on the most obvious things, Kojiro would never understand.

Even days later, Kojiro felt the effects of that one stormy night when his fiancée, Rumika, was badgering him about manners. That day, he took Aka-chan's advice and shouted that he didn't want to do this. Since his fiancée was insane and had a habit of knocking him out often, he ran. That was the first time he'd ever done that.

Years later, when he left home and join a gang called Team Rocket; he stood on the balcony on the base, staring at the sky. He'd just passed the final exam and was an official member of Team Rocket. All he needed was a partner.

"Hey! You mind if I stand here with you." A female voice asked. Kojiro turned to see a woman in the same Academy uniform he wore. She had bright magenta hair and eyes the color of the sky. He could no longer remember the face of Aka-chan but he recalled the reason why he called her that. He shook his head.

"Go ahead." He said. She walked forward and stood next to him, watching the sky.

"So, who did you choose to be your partner?" she asked casually. Usually, we were supposed to be assigned partners, but this time around, only our Pokémon partner was to be assigned. The human one was our choice.

Kojiro shook his head. "I'm finding that most of the prospects are unappealing." He explained. She nodded in agreement.

"True. Our classmates are so boring." She said. She turned to him with a small smile. "How about we try being partners? For some reason, I like you better than anyone else in that room."

This made Kojiro want to smile but he held it in. Aka-chan, didn't remember him but she was comfortable with him. "Sure." He said. "I would love to be your partner, Aka-chan."

She stared at him in surprise. "Aka-chan? I know that name." She said, narrowing her eyes. "Have we met before?"

Kojiro smiled. "Yes." He replied. "We met, long ago, one stormy night."

**_End of one shot_**

Authors note:

If i made any mistakes, please forgive me. I've only watched the English version of Pokemon so I'm not familiar with their Japanese names. Also, some translation notes for those who are confused.

Ao- means blue. Musashi is talking about his blue hair.

Aka- Means red. Her hair isnt red but its close enough.

Rumika- Kojiros fiancee. It took me a while to find her japanese name.


End file.
